The Foreign Attack
by Electron55
Summary: Characters from other shows try to destroy Dukey, Mary, Susan, and especially Johnny. This is a crossover of more than two different shows, not just a Johnny Test and SpongeBob SquarePants crossover.


**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own any of the shows mentioned in the story.**

* * *

– **PART I–**

Johnny and Dukey were blasting each other on a video game called _Blast Each Other._

"I'm going to pull out my super lasers now, dog!" Johnny said.

"You're going to need a lot more than that if you want to get through my awesome blast shield," Dukey said.

All of a sudden, there was a crash. What Johnny and Dukey didn't know was that a spaceship landed outside of their house.

Johnny's expression turn into confusion while Dukey's turned into fear. "I don't remember this game having a sound effect like that," Johnny said.

"That's because it wasn't from the game; it was from outside," Dukey said.

"Oh. Well, we should check it out," Johnny said.

They walked to the door, turned the doorknob, opened the door, and walked out. Immediately after that, they saw Finn the Human and Jake the Dog from _Adventure Time,_ Mordecai and Rigby from _Regular Show_ , Dexter from _Dexter's Laboratory,_ and Gumball and Darwin from _The Amazing World of Gumball_ standing outside of the spaceship. They were holding various weapons.

"Destroy them!" they all shouted.

They all fired and used their respective weapons.

" _Aaah!_ Get back in, _get back in!_ " Johnny screamed in fear.

They both dashed into the house and slammed the door shut. Finn had thrown his sword at Johnny; however, instead of hitting Johnny, it got stuck to the door.

Johnny and Dukey looked at each other. "To the lab. Now!" Dukey said with his eyes widened.

Johnny and Dukey sprinted towards the lab and barged into it.

"You know, you can't just barge in—" Susan started saying.

"That's not important," Johnny said, cutting her off.

"Yeah!" Dukey said. "There's a bunch of people wanting to destroy us outside!"

"We're about to get destroyed," Johnny said.

Susan and Mary looked out of the window of the lab and saw the angry group of characters outside of the house.

"Okay, it's time to gear up and fight," Mary said.

–~*~–

The four of them opened the door, pointing their weapons at the group of angry characters. However, Johnny, Dukey, Susan, and Mary quickly realized that all the other characters have much better, powerful weapons than them.

"Hey, I got an idea," Dukey said. _"Run!"_

"After them!" they all said.

The angry group of characters got on airplanes and flew behind them, trying to obliterate them.

"Aircraft? Seriously?" Mary said.

"Where the heck did they get that?" Susan said.

"I don't know," Dukey shouted. "Just keep running!"

"And hide!" Johnny said.

The four of them jumped into a reliable hiding spot that was to their right. The airplanes flew past them; the enemies didn't know that they were hiding.

After a moment of panting, Johnny said, "Okay, who the hell are they, and why do they hate us so much?"

"I have no idea," Susan said. "All we know is that we need to not get destroyed—"

Benson from _Regular Show_ said behind them, "Yeah, good luck with that." He was pointing a flamethrower at them.

Dukey got scared so badly that each of his eyes grew to the size of a watermelon and he jumped into Maximum Overdrive Freak-Out mode. " _Holy jumping MONKEY BUTTS! IT'S A TALKING GUMBALL MACHINE WITH ARMS AND LEGS_ _ **POINTING A FLAMETHROWER AT ME!"**_

Dukey kicked Benson so tremendously hard that Benson flew so far into the air, a bunch of his gumballs falling out along the way.

"Whoa," Dukey said. "First of all, I didn't know that I could kick that hard. And second of all, wow, look at all of those _balls!"_

–~*~–

 **SETTING: PATRICK'S HOUSE, BIKINI BOTTOM**

SpongeBob and Patrick were watching _Johnny Test_ on TV.

"Patrick, this is bad," SpongeBob said.

"What's bad?" Patrick said, staring blankly at the TV.

"You see, there are a bunch of cartoon characters that went into Johnny's show in order to destroy him, his dog, and his sisters. Remember Johnny?" SpongeBob responded.

"Who's that?"

"I told you about him earlier. He was the…" SpongeBob tried to think of the word. "Human? Yeah, I think the word is 'human.' Anyways, he was the human who helped me get out of Rock Bottom."

"Oh, I remember now," Patrick said.

"And we need to save our friend," SpongeBob said.

"Right," Patrick said.

"So we're going to gear up," SpongeBob said, gathering things for himself and Patrick to wear.

SpongeBob and Patrick both wore frying pans as helmets. SpongeBob's weapon was a spatula; Patrick's weapon was a jellyfishing net. They also had the letters "GG" tattooed on their arms, symbolizing the words "Goofy Goober."

SpongeBob and Patrick walked out of the house and walked down the street, passing Squidward's house.

Squidward popped his head through the window and laughed at them. "You two look ridiculous!" he said, pointing.

– _ **PART II–**_

Johnny, Dukey, Susan, and Mary were running; the mob of characters had found them (except Benson, who was kicked all the way to the moon).

"We need to get to the lab if we want to live!" Susan said.

They kept sprinting, but then they ran into SpongeBob and Patrick who somehow transported themselves into Johnny's show.

"Wait, what? SpongeBob? Patrick? How'd they get here?" Johnny said.

"Leave it to us," SpongeBob said, sounding tough.

"We're the Goofy Goobers and we're going to win. Yay!" Patrick said. Then they both charged at the mob, holding their respective "weapons": a jellyfishing net and a spatula.

The mob unleashed flames at SpongeBob and Patrick with their flamethrowers.

SpongeBob and Patrick just stood there for a second, appearing ragged and burnt.

"Okay, Plan B," SpongeBob said. "Touch our helmets if you want to live!"

Johnny, Dukey, Susan, and Mary didn't ask; they just did it. As a result, they teleported out of their own show and went into SpongeBob's show.

"Baahhh! _C'mon!"_ Jake the Dog said.

"Well, it's time to figure out a way to get to where they are," Gumball said.

–~*~–

"Okay, I don't know _how_ that even worked, but thanks so much for saving us," Mary said to SpongeBob and Patrick.

"Yeah, but how are we breathing underwater? How are there flowers in the sky? I don't get it," Dukey said.

"Because _screw logic,_ that's why," Patrick said, laughing afterwards.

"And if you think this is bizarre, then wait until you experience more of this show," SpongeBob said.

"Wait, I just realized something," Susan said. "If those foreign characters were able to get in our show, wouldn't they be able to get in _your_ show?"

SpongeBob lifted his finger and opened his because he was about to respond, but he stopped. His finger slowly went down. "Oooohhhh…" he said softly in realization.

"SpongeBob, I don't understand," Patrick said.

"Basically, all you need to know is that if we don't do something, we're going to get destroyed by a bunch of foreign cartoon characters," Spongebob said.

"I don't get it," Patrick said after SpongeBob's "long" explanation.

"What I mean is…" SpongeBob said.

"Yes?" Patrick said.

"…that we're going to get destroyed," SpongeBob said.

"Is Patrick always that dumb?" Susan whispered.

"I don't know," Johnny whispered.

"Most likely," Mary whispered.

Patrick finally understood what SpongeBob was trying to say. "Oh. I get it now."

Awkward silence.

"Oh no! What are we going to do?" Patrick blurted out after _really_ getting what SpongeBob said.

"Get a bunch of weapons and defensive items?" Johnny suggested.

"No. First, we need to team up even more," SpongeBob responded.

"Aren't we already teamed up—wait, what do you mean by 'even more'?" Dukey asked.

"Follow me," SpongeBob said.

Everyone followed SpongeBob who was walking to Squidward's house. When they got there, SpongeBob knocked on the door.

Squidward answered the door. "SpongeBob, Patrick, what are you doing here? And who are those four next to you?"

"Squidward! We're going to get destroyed by a bunch of foreign cartoon characters pretty soon!" SpongeBob yelled obnoxiously, flapping his arms.

"No," Squidward said. Then he shut the door on them.

"Wait, _what! Squids can TALK in this show?!"_ Dukey shouted. Then he freaked out, literally flipping out and clowning around obnoxiously everywhere.

After shutting the door, Squidward felt a huge wave of guilt wash over him. _SpongeBob, Patrick, and those…algae…fish…or…or whatever are going to get destroyed. And what I did was shutting the door on them. Now I feel horrible,_ Squidward thought. He may not like SpongeBob or Patrick, but he did have a heart.

Squidward opened the door again. "I'm sorry. I'll help."

"Okay, so now we have a team of seven," Johnny said. "Squidward, SpongeBob, Patrick, Dukey, Susan, Mary, and I. So that's enough, right?"

Dukey got over his freak-out phase.

"Nope," SpongeBob said.

"Hm. Okay. The bigger, the better, I guess," Dukey said.

The group walked to the Krusty Krab and knocked on Mr. Krabs' door to his office. Mr. Krabs answered.

Mr. Krabs looked at the big group. "What's the big idea?"

"Whoa, _hold on_ a minute there _,"_ Dukey said. Then he exploded into his freak-out phase again while shouting, " _How the heck can a crab talk?! That's FRICKING_ _ **CRAZY! WHOOOOOA!"**_

SpongeBob responded to Mr. Krabs, "We're all going to get destroyed pretty soon by foreign cartoon characters."

"Well, as long as they have the money to eat here, they can come," Mr. Krabs said.

"Let me repeat that," Johnny said. "We are going to get destroyed!"

Mr. Krabs thought about it for a moment. "That would be bad. Well, count me into your team."

Then the group walked over to the Chum Bucket and knocked on the door. Plankton answered.

"Whoa, hold on a minute," Mr. Krabs said in disapproval. "There's no way I'm going to work with that tiny, crazy, Krabby-Patty-Formula-stealing freak known as Plankton!"

Mary pulled a dime out of her pocket and waved it around. "You're not going to get this precious dime unless you allow Plankton to team up," she said.

Mr. Krabs tried to resist the dime, but he couldn't; he took the dime and said, "Okay, fine. He'll team up with us."

"Team up with you for what?" Plankton said.

"Whoa! Wait a _FRICKING minute! ALGAE IN THIS SHOW CAN_ _ **TALK**_ _AS WELL?_ _ **HOOOOOOOLLLLLYYYY CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPP!"**_ Dukey screamed, exploding into his freak-out phase again.

Everyone just watched him.

Then a time card—typical of a SpongeBob show—that read "Four Hours of Dukey Freaking Out Later" appeared.

"Four hours of Dukey freaking out later," the time card guy said.

Mary shoved the time card out of the way. "We don't have time for four hours, bub," she said to the time card guy.

"Yeah, have you even been following the plot?" Johnny added.

"Is this flipping—pun intended—barnacle-head done yet?" Plankton said.

Dukey suddenly stopped as if nothing happened. "Yeah, I'm done. So basically, we're all going to get destroyed. If you team up with us—"

"Yeah, Krabs already told me while you were freaking out over how I'm able to talk," Plankton said. "And I'll be part of the team."

"Okay, so there are nine members of this team," Squidward said. "How many are we going up against?"

"Eight," Mary said.

"Except for one, a talking gumball machine, who got sent to the moon by Dukey," Susan said.

"So that makes it only six. Eight minus one equals six," Patrick said. "Yay! I can do math!"

"No, that's seven, not six, Patrick," Mr. Krabs said.

"Well whatever," Johnny said. "They're outnumbered and we're going to destroy them."

– _ **PART III–**_

"So how exactly are we going to get into SpongeBob's show in order to destroy Johnny Test?" Mordecai asked.

"I don't know," Finn the Human said.

"I don't know," Gumball said after Finn.

"I don't know," Jake the Dog said after Gumball.

Rigby shrugged his shoulders.

"Great. Just fantastic. Nobody knows? Seriously?" Darwin said.

"Wait, I just realized something," Dexter said. "We could've just got into SpongeBob's show the same way we got into Johnny's show."

"Wow, why didn't we think of that before?" Rigby said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Finn said. "It's adventure time!"

"No, it's fighting time," Gumball said.

"Whatever!" Finn said.

–~*~–

The characters teleported into SpongeBob's show.

"Oh, great, we teamed up, but we didn't even get to grab any weapons!" Dukey shouted.

The seven characters were all equipped with flamethrowers, and were aiming it at them.

"Oh, we're toast," Johnny said.

They pulled the trigger of the flamethrowers, but nothing came out; such weapons cannot operate underwater.

"Hey, what gives!" Darwin shouted.

"Wait, there's no fire underwater?" SpongeBob said.

"Wow, that's a first," Patrick said.

Awkward silence.

"So what are we going to do?" Plankton said. "What are _they_ going to do?"

"Wait, I got an idea," SpongeBob said. "Remember how I defeated Plankton by doing the amazing Goofy Goober rock song?"

"Yeah," Mr. Krabs said.

"I wonder if I could do something like that again in order to defeat these guys," SpongeBob said.

"Oh, I totally want to see that again," Patrick said.

"But I don't have a guitar," SpongeBob said.

"Well, just wait for something illogical to happen, like the appearance of a guitar out of nowhere or something."

They did so, but nothing happened.

"Why is our show acting so logical all of a sudden?" Squidward said.

"Well, it looks like it's time for Johnny X!" Johnny said.

"But you don't have any mutant powers," Susan said.

"Actually, I remember you forgetting to remove them," Johnny said. "Power Poots, go!" he said, farting while pointing his rear end at the enemies. However, nothing happened.

"See? We told you, we removed them," Mary said. "Besides, we're underwater. Flames can't be present underwater."

"Ha! You really think that farting will defeat us?" Dexter said.

"How _pathetic,"_ Rigby said.

All of a sudden, the enemies blew up for no reason whatsoever; the enemies were successfully destroyed.

"Again, _screw logic_ ," Patrick said.

 _ ***—THE END—**_ _ *****_

 **A/N: The thing about Johnny and the others helping SpongeBob getting out of Rock Bottom would make more sense if you read my crossover "** **Rock Bottom Johnny"** **first. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


End file.
